I forgot to remember
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: (finished) Kakashi gets a reality check by the only woman that cares.


**Title**: I forgot to remember.

**Author**: Steffie

**Rating**: PG (a little language and maybe some sensuality)

**Summary:** Ever wonder why Kakashi is so mysterious?

**Pairing**: Kakashi/Kurenai

**Note:** This idea was in me from the second I saw that thing around his face, so let your imagination wander with it please.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anybody, sadly.

* * *

Sitting, his head bowed, he looked at the sand below him. Resting his back against a tree, his knees where slightly pulled to him, his fingers circling the ground. On any normal day, one would just think it was a patch of dirt on the ground. Any normal person would think so.

But then again, Kakashi wasn't normal.

He found himself intently watching the ground, somehow feeling extremely connected to the earth. Naruto would laugh and call him an idiot if he saw his Sensei like this. But at the moment Kakashi didn't care. Of course he never really cared what stupid comments Naruto would make, and there were many of them, but at that very moment, he cared even less, if that was even possible.

Slightly sighing, Kakashi was finally beginning to realize that today it was extremely hot, hotter then usual. The sun burning into his scalp, his spiky hair began to soak down, drenched in his sweat. Normally he would mumble odd things about the weather, or something of the sort, but now was not the time. Kakashi was oddly stiff and quiet today. His eyes looking even sadder as they usually did, one could swear a tear fell.

Kakashi was crying.

Another sigh as he scratched the back of his neck, he looked as if he was ready to scream in frustration. That was it, it was way too hot to stay like this. Quickly pulling at the material around his face, he ripped the cloth right off. A sigh of relief crossed his face, his face now completely exposed to the open.

Licking his dry lips, he wiped the sweat that was forming on his brow away with the back of his hand. Now he felt better. The wind passing his face, particularly his lips, causing him to slightly shudder. He smiled to himself, as this was a feeling he rarely felt. His face never felt this free, obviously because he held it hidden from everybody else.

But of course no one knew the exact reason why. Some thought it was just his ninja outfit, they have seen others with it before. Kakashi let them think that, but he knew better. He knew why he kept his face hidden. His eye was proof of that when it was exposed sometimes. Kakashi hid himself from the world, disguising the one thing that very few knew about.

He licked his dry lips once more, closing his eyes and resting his head against the tree bark. Tired was the word to explain how he was. Yes, tired, extremely tired. That's what happens when you have to train Sasuke, Sakura and the oh so annoying Naruto. Naruto, just the name sends Kakashi in a bout of exhaustion. All the training that takes way too long only because Naruto screws up everything. And the fact that Naruto is after Sakura, but she is after Sasuke only brings more grief upon their Sensei.

Usually alert and on top of everything, Kakashi was too deep in thought to realize that somebody was next to him, looking right at him. Only at the touch of his shoulder did he come back from dreaming.

"Oh God," he gasped and quickly turned to hide his face, away from the intruder. "It's ok Kakashi, it's just me," a female voice soothed. Immediately recognizing the voice, Kakashi eased up. Turning, he faintly smiled at the beautiful creature right in front of him. "Hey there beautiful," he whispered with a smile. Kurenai smiled back, taking a seat next to him.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked, taking in his demeanor. He shrugged, easing more into the tree. "Tired and soar. My body is really starting to reject all this," he said. Kurenai frowned, not liking his tone of voice. "You just had a bad day, a good night's sleep will do you the trick," she offered, but Kakashi raised his hand to silence her. He shook his head, looking at the ground.

"Let's face it Kurenai, my body is getting old and bruised, I can't keep up with them, not with the potential they have. I can't keep going half paced when they deserve to go full power," he admitted, though with less shame then one would imagine. Kurenai sighed and slightly turned in her place to face him. He was looking away from her, his eyes fixated on the ground. Placing her fingers on his chin, she pulled his face to her.

"You are the best thing to ever happen to those kids, and you know it," she whispered. Kakashi bowed his head, but she raised his chin to look into his eyes. "You have to remember that," she added. Kakashi closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I keep forgetting to remember that," he admitted. Kurenai sighed. Taking her fingertips, she traced his hairline, trying to calm him.

"You need to take a cold bath, then you will feel better," she said, completely ignoring his previous statements. "Kurenai," he whispered. "And something to eat," she added. Kakashi shook his head and looked her right in her eyes. "Its over Kurenai, I can't do this anymore," he concluded.

Kurenai shook her head, a bit of anger in her sad eyes. "I won't let you give up on those kids as easily as you gave up on us," she huffed. Kakashi watched her, guilt written all over his face. "That was different," he said but Kurenai refused to take this. "You left me only because you thought you didn't look good enough for me, and hid it behind that shield around your face," she said. "Your scars never bothered me, they attracted me to you," she added.

Refusing to let her tears fall, she got up and stood straight, her arms crossed over her chest. "You deserve somebody as good looking as yourself," he said, but again Kurenai shook her head. "I only wanted you, and I still do," she said. At the sound of those words, Kakashi's ears perked up, a faint smile on his face. He stood up as well, not really knowing what to expect. Taking a step towards her, he could feel her breath starting to quicken.

Closing the gap between them, he placed his hands on her arms, a loving look on his face. Kurenai slightly blushed, a nervous giggle escaping her. Odd, no man, only Kakashi could see her like this. Her barriers were gone, and she was a little insecure. Lifting her chin with his fingers, he smiled at her. She bit her lower lip, completely shy at the moment. She took the moment to trace the scar around his left cheek and jawline, intently watching it. After a few minutes of tracing, she stood on her toes to softly kiss his scar, slowly running up the line.

Kakashi shivered at the feeling, not feeling like this since the day he left her. She smiled at his reaction, slowly making her way to her real destination, his lips. She nearly squealed when she finally reached, and she was just about to kiss him.....

Until...............

"KAKASHI!! SAKURA KICKED ME!" Naruto yelled from a distance. Kurenai smiled, realizing that this was not the time to get intimate. She lay a quick peck on his lips before handing him his mask. "You better put that on," she whispered. Thinking Kakashi wouldn't risk having them being seen together, she turned to walk away. "We can talk about this later," she softly said. But Kakashi pulled her to him, a broad smile on his face.

"I wont forget to remember that," he said before lowering his face to kiss her.


End file.
